DXW Rumble Resolution 2019
Card 30-Man Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Champion or DXW World Heavyweight Champion at DXW DestructionMania III 30-Woman Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Women's Champion or DXW International Women's Champion at DXW DestructionMania III DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Susanoo Triple Threat Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship; If Clement loses, he quits DXW! Akira "AK-47" Kenshin © vs. Tyler Mattias Clement vs. Adam Oliver DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Ken Kaneki DXW International Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Tetsuya Naito DXW United States Championship Ikuto Tsukiyomi © vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne DXW Global Women's Championship Rory Mercury © vs. Rio Kazama DXW International Women's Championship Lisa © vs. Chun-Li DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament Finals The Pink BFF's (Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori) vs. The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & Michiko Malandro) Preshow DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The Bogard Brothers (Terry Bogard & Andy Bogard) DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Yukiteru "Yuki v Amano & Shenhua vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi & General Esdeath) RumbleResolution2K19Preshow.jpg RumbleResolution2K19Preshow2.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWInternationalWomensTagTeamChampionshipTournamentFinals.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K1930WomanRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg RumbleResolution2K1930ManRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg Results *1. After the match, Rio Kazama jumps Rory Mercury from behind and hits her with German Suplex then locks her up with Sleeper Hold to make her pass out. Rio Kazama then walks out of the ring with a chorus of boos. *3. After the match, both teams who were exhausted as they shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor until Revy lifting Amu's arm to show respect as Michiko hugging Jessica. *5. After the match, Sakura walks out of the ring and shake hands with Toni Storm for the Code of Honor, then Toni walks out to the back. Sakura celebrates in the ring then to the crowd. *6. The final moments of the match were Guys goes for False Arrest to Kaneki until someone screams for help. The titantron video shows The Illuminati (Joe Higashi & The Valentine Brothers (Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine) kidnaps Paige Logan into a car at the parking lot and drives off to distract Guys. Back in the ring, Kaneki counters and hits him with Rinkaku Kagune to make a shocking pinfall victory. After the match, Kaneki hits Guys with Rinkaku Kagune again two times then throws him out of the ring. Killmonger hits Guys with Panther Claw Slam through the Spanish announce table. Kaneki & Killmonger celebrates in the ring with a chorus of boos until the crowd cheers as The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, & Eve Tearm) rushes to the ring and Kaneki & Killmonger retreats. Hibiki Lates are attending Guys. Ren & Eve helps a wounded Guys up and escorting him to the training room. *7. The match ended in No Contest when Lord Dominator & Shego of The Mistresses of Society rushes to the ring and jumps Lisa & Chun-Li as the referee Summer Rae stops the match as Zeena & Demencia of The Mistresses of Society joins in. After the match, Shego hits Lisa with Ushigoroshi, Zeena locks Chun-Li up with Z-Rack, Demencia hits Lisa with Death Metal (Kairopractor), & Lord Dominator hits Chun-Li with #1 Leaderboard. Demencia then grabs Lisa's DXW International Women's Championship belt and puts it around Lord Dominator's waist then The Mistresses of Society celebrates and walks out of the ring as the crowd boos at them. *9. During the match, Oliver went for the OWA-KO on Tyler but three individuals came out from the crowd and pull Adam Oliver out of the ring then beats him up. The three individuals who were attacking Adam are Maximillion Pegasus, Nobuyuki Sugou, & HIM. Pegasus & HIM hits Adam through the announce table with a double chokeslam as the crowd boos at them loudly. Nobuyuki hits Akira with a steel chair five times then walks out of the ring. Tyler gets up then picks Akira up and hits him with Beauty Shot to make a shocking pinfall victory. After the match, Tyler celebrates as Pegasus, Nobuyuki, & HIM goes to the ring and congratulates him until they beat up on Tyler then throws him out of the ring. Nobuyuki grabs the mic as the crowd boos and pelts garbage at them. Nobuyuki then told the crowd "I want all of you to shut up and listen up! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nobuyuki Sugou. And this is Maximillion Pegasus. And this is HIM. And the partnership of The Mistresses of Society, we are The Masters of Society! And unlike The Illuminati, we will take over DXW!" The Masters of Society then celebrates in the ring as the crowd boos at them. *10. After the match, Dylan celebrates and points to the DestructionMania III logo and pyro bursting to close the show. Rumble Resolution Matches Women's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Kimiko Tohomiko and Toni Storm made their DXW in-ring debuts. *May Haruka, Juri Sanada, and Sakura Hagiwara made their DXW returns. Men's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Joey Janela made his DXW in-ring debut. *Dolph Ziggler, Ace Walker, Chuckie Finster, and Dylan James Check made their DXW returns. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Sakura Hagiwara makes her way to the parking lot as Revy, Michiko Malandro, & Sombra of The Roanapur Rebels celebrates as they walk out with Sakura together then drives out of the arena. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019